Truth or Doom: Redux
by D.VAncomycin
Summary: In which the game that once drove people apart did the opposite.


Bargaining over the students' schedule over, the two of them walked into the galley, surprised to see the students still there with dinner long over. They were laughing uproariously at something, save Harlan, who was looking annoyed.

"You're here late," T.J. commented to the students as she wandered past the table to procure a beverage.

"Team building exercise," Harlan muttered.

"Oh, that's a pleasing development," she shrugged.

The helmsman suddenly perked up. "Hey, Ms. Davenport."

She lifted her eyebrows at Harlan to show that she was paying attention.

He smiled wickedly. "Truth or doom?"

The sighed, annoyed. "THAT'S your 'team building exercise?'"

"Yeah. Getting to know each other and all that. So what'll it be?"

She shook her head. "I'll have no such part in this."

She was off put when she saw Seth smile crookedly at her. "Not like you to back down from a challenge."

"This isn't a challenge, this is a party game," she spat.

"I mean, harmless enough, then. But, if you're scared, I understand it," he replied, looking her in the eyes, daring.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Hardly. Truth."

Harlan grinned. "Read anything interesting in the personal files of anyone in this room at Starcademy?"

"Indeed."

"Like what?"

"Last I checked, the rule was one question. Perhaps this will teach you to mind your phrasing in everyday conversation if you want results," she replied, sipping her finished decaf.

The other students laughed at Harlan's expense.

"Rosie."

"Yes, Miss Davenport?" she replied cheerily.

"Truth or doom?"

"Truth."

"Who was responsible for lacing my private stash of baked goods with hot sauce last week?"

Rosie squirmed. "It was Harlan." She turned to Harlan. "I'm sorry, I had to!"

"Two demerits, Mr. Band."

Rosie gave an apologetic look to Harlan before turning to Catalina. "Your turn."

"I'll take truth as well."

"What was Suzee's dimension like?"

Cat shrugged. "The technology was crazy advanced, but the people were more or less the same as in this dimension. Little stiff though—kinda kept to themselves."

A moment of silence, then Cat replied to thin air, "You have to admit your people are a little emotionally dull."

The crew watched Cat's face, trying to fill in the second half of the conversation they couldn't hear.

"Yes, I think sometimes you can be emotionally dull too. It's not a judgement, just an observation."

Silence, then. "Don't get mad. You got better, for what it's worth."

She turned to the crew. "She's sulking."

To the air: "You are too sulking."

Catalina turned away from the spot she was talking to, indicating that Suzee was, likely, sulking.

"Commander."

"Doom."

A chorus of 'ooohs' came from the students.

Catalina smiled sweetly, but Seth could clearly read the mischief in her eyes. "You keep a personal log?"

"I do."

"I want to call it up, and open to a trip date of my choosing. You will hand it to me and I will read it aloud."

He looked unfazed and picked up an errant compupad lying next to Rosie.

"Go on."

"Day 412."

A few touches to the screen, and he turned the compupad over to Catalina, who cleared her throat.

"Encountered small group of pirates in Jul Sect trade outpost. Acquire part replacements from skirmish. No casualties, had Harlan reroute to avoid potential run-ins with other groups. No encounters with Reaver to my utmost pleasure."

Catalina lowered the compupad. "This is the most boring log in all of existence."

"You assumed my personal logs were interesting," he grinned, "A little tip for all of you—never put anything worth reading in print."

"Maybe you're just boring," Harlan ribbed.

"I see you're willing to put a target on your back, Mr. Band. What'll it be?"

"Doom. Do your worst."

He smiled. "You're going to forfeit helm duty tomorrow and finish all your outstanding homework Miss Davenport told me about."

Harlan's jaw dropped. "What?!"

"Well played, Commander," T.J. chuckled.

"Should have known that would happen," Bova commented.

"Cute. Truth or Doom, Bova?"

"Truth. It's better than having to get up and do something."

"Tell everyone about your adventures as a parade princess."

"No."

"You have to!"

"Fine. I was a princess in a parade once."

"And?"

"Shoulda been more specific about how much you wanted me to tell."

"You suck at this game," Cat laughed.

Bova turned to Radu. "Well?"

"Truth."

"What'd you think of all of us when you first met us at Starcademy?"

Radu licked his lips, nervous. "That question is kinda out of left field."

"You thought we were weird, didn't you? Figures."

Radu smiled. "Only a little. Well, Cat, a lot. I thought Rosie was nice, but no one in my culture is that close to your personal space, so I didn't know what to do. I thought you were mad at everyone, Bova. I just tried to avoid Harlan. I actually liked Miss Davenport since her only job was to assimilate me, but I thought she was a little stiff. I was afraid of the Commander."

Seth was taken aback. "Why?"

Radu smiled apologetically. "I've found that veterans of the Spung-Andromedan war tend to give me a lukewarm welcome at best."

"I hope I've never given you the impression I hold your race against you," he replied sincerely.

"Not at all," Radu was quick to explain, "I've come to find that all my opinions about you guys were wrong."

Smiles from the crew disarmed him when no challenge to his honesty came.

"Cat, I want to ask Suzee."

Cat nodded. "She says go ahead. She'll take truth."

"Who DID you like better, me or Harlan?"

Cat laughed. "Her exact response was 'Are we really freaking going back to this?'"

Radu laughed. "Just wanna clear up the mystery."

Harlan smirked. "She can just go ahead and come clean about liking me best."

Cat smirked. "She says 'Radu.'"

"Lies, translate right."

"Believe what you wanna," she shrugged.

"I guess the mystery remains," Radu grinned.

Cat's eyes lit up. "Actually, since you mentioned that, Miss Davenport—"

"Catalina."

Truth or Doom?"

"I suppose I'm feeling daring. Doom."

Cat smiled. "You know, there was a lot of talk amongst the teachers about whether or not you and the Commander ever shared a hot kiss."

T.J. gaped. "There better not have been!"

Cat placed her hands up in a peaceful gesture. "I swear, there was. You guys had a little fan club."

"Unbelievable."

I think it's about time we put speculation to rest and give the public what they want."

T.J. looked unnerved. "What are you—"

Catalina pointed at Seth. "Kiss."

"Absolutely not!" She squawked.

"Why not?"

"B-because it's inappropriate and completely against the Starcademy's fraternization rules!"

"No one said you had to 'fraternize,'" Harlan replied, "Just one little ol' kiss."

"No!"

"You're not playing by the rules, Miss Davenport," Catalina reminded her.

"This game has become far too bold and out of line."

Seth quirked an eyebrow at her. "I'm not that bad."

"I didn't..."

Cat waved a hand in the air. "Fine. I'll let you switch to 'Truth.'"

"I don't know if that's better—"

Cat interrupted her. "WHY won't you kiss the Commander?"

"I just told you it was a violation of Starcademy rules!"

"We're not at Starcademy, and you don't have to follow their rules anymore anyhow," Harlan pointed out.

"This sort of bombardment is beyond the pale, even for you," she hissed, "I'm finished with this game." With that, she slammed her coffee cup on the table and stormed out.

"Cool," Bova shrugged, "So now that it's over, it's time for post-dinner dinner and bed. Finally."

Seth gave the team a wry look before turning and following T.J. out. As fortune would have it, he managed to slip in her quarters as she entered, right before the door could shut him out.

"T.J..."

She jumped and yelped, unaware he had followed her in.

"Seth, my God! What the hell gives you the right to come in my quarters?"

"I was just here," he pointed out, "Plans and debrief?"

"You were invited then, you dolt! You don't just barge into someone's room uninvited."

"You do if you need to smooth things over and you're not sure they'll open the door once it's shut."

She shook her head, turning away from him, but did not argue.

"Look, I agree with you. This was supposed to be a casual game to build stronger bonds. You were kind to participate at all and the students took it too far."

She shrugged, but did not look at him. "Thank you."

He sighed. "T.J.."

She hummed in acknowledgement of her name.

"Truth or Doom?"

She whirled around, face incredulous. "You can't actually be serious...!"

"I am. No students here. Let's get to the bottom of what's really going on here. Only honesty."

"And what do you think is 'going on?'" She hissed, making air quotes with her fingers

"I'm trying to find out. Truth or Doom?"

She frowned. "Truth."

"Why are you so upset by their dare?"

Her body stiffened. "They meant to embarrass me. I have feelings."

"I know you do," he reassured, "Truth."

"Why aren't YOU upset?"

He shrugged. "Not embarrassed. They could make me do a lot worse than kiss a woman. Hell, doesn't sound half bad."

She blinked some confusion off her face so quickly, he barely saw it. "Truth."

"Does the idea of kissing me really sound that bad and off putting to you?"

She squirmed, word-finding. "No," was all she settled on.

He grinned. "Truth."

"Suddenly not choosing Doom?"

"You'll dare me to end the game."

He chuckled when the look on her face told him he was right.

"Why are you so concerned with continuing this game?"

"You're upset. I want to fix it. I won't sleep well tonight if you're still feeling like this."

She blushed. "I see."

"So, Truth or Doom?

"Truth."

"What ARE you feeling?"

She swallowed hard. "I...I'm not sure."

"I need honesty, T.J.. Help me help you."

She looked to the floor. "Embarrassed. Nervous. Flustered." Her voice was small. "Scared."

"Of me?"

She shook her head.

"Of what?"

"My turn is over," she said, stiffly.

He sighed. "Very well. Truth."

"Do you think I'm silly for feeling this way?

"No. Only confused as to why."

"Doom," she muttered, and he wasn't entirely sure if it was a request or declaration.

"I can pretty much hear you putting up your walls, T.J.," he said gently, "Stop. Please."

She shook. "What do you want me to do?" She whispered.

"Open up to me. Tell me why a woman like you is suddenly so fazed. Truth."

"What kind of woman am I? What do you think of me?" she asked timidly, afraid to make eye contact.

He stepped into her personal space, tilting her chin so she maintained eye contact. "Watch those walls, T.J.," he reminded her gently. He pondered her question for a second, then said, "I think you're infuriating. I think you're a challenge. I think you're fiery and passionate and far too smart for me. I think you're braver than you give yourself credit for. I think you're virtuous and steadfast and stubborn. I think you're beautiful and gentle and kind. You're a force to be reckoned with, and a gift to know. Truth or Doom?"

"Truth."

"I get the feeling you don't believe a word I said."

She averted her gaze. "Your Truth is to tell me if you meant it."

"I did."

"Truth."

"What kind of man am I?"

She looked at him, biting her lip as she thought.

"Don't retreat behind your forcefield and play it safe. Say what you feel. Whatever comes to your mind first."

"You're incorrigible," she replied, eyes aflame, "You're reckless and unpredictable." She took a deep, shaky breath, continuing, fire gone, "You're noble. Loyal. Terribly good at what you do. You're my confidant and my companion. You're someone I've become close to. And that scares me."

He blinked in surprise. "Truth."

"I don't know what to ask you after that that I'm prepared to hear."

"I'll give you a spot. I'm grateful you feel that way about me. I've become close to you too. And for what it's worth, it scares me too."

She gaped at him. "Why would you be scared?"

He swallowed, suddenly looking vulnerable. "Because I actually wanted that kiss."

She felt heat bloom on her cheeks. "Oh."

"Truth or Doom?"

"Truth," she said, a little breathless.

"Will you forgive me the forwardness of all this?"

"Yes," she replied, smiling slightly for the first time since their game began.

"Doom," he said.

"You mean to end the game?"

"Do you feel any better about what happened, knowing what you know?"

"I suppose I do, sort of."

"Good. It's all I wanted from you. Doom."

She hesitated. "Doom it is," she replied, "Kiss me."

He stepped back, flabbergasted. "You're sure?"

"That's your dare, now do it," she said, voice full of false bravado.

He stepped in close, cupping her face in his hands. He stroked her cheek, reprimanding her. "Walls, T.J.," he said, then closed his mouth over hers.

It was soft, sweet, and brief, but both felt a tad breathless after the fact.

"Truth or Doom?" He asked quietly.

"Doom."

"Again."

She closed the gap, lips pressed full against his, drinking him in more fervently than the time before.

They parted.

"Truth."

"Was that...what you had hoped for when you wanted the kiss the first time?" she asked shyly.

He smiled. "And more. Thank you."

"If I may offer a Truth?"

"Go on."

"I...liked that."

"Oh?"

"Yes. And you...liked that?"

"Loved it."

"Would you...play again with me?"

"Our defenses are mortared with innuendo, T.J.."

"Oh for heaven's sake, I've pretty much already said that I think you're wonderful and I'm attracted and I want you to kiss me again, you stupid fool! I don't know why—"

He kissed her firmly mid-sentence.

"It's rude to cut me off," she said when it ended.

He grinned. "Truth or Doom?"

"Truth."

"Interested in pursuing some sort of thing more amenable to regular kissing?"

She grinned cheekily. "Our defenses are mortared with innuendo," she repeated.

"I'm looking for a significant other. Interested?"

"I'll admit, the thought scares me."

"Too abrupt?"

She shook her head. "No. Just fear of the unknown."

"I understand the feeling."

"But you asked anyway?"

"I'm considering it a dare to myself."

"I see. Perhaps I can see myself being a bit daring as well."

She stepped forward and embraced him. "Treat me gently."

He kissed the top of her head. "Put your trust in me."

"Truth or Doom?" She murmured into his jacket.

"Truth."

"Did we really just become an item over a party game?" she laughed.

"It would seem so," he smiled. "Stupider things have happened to me."

"And I suppose I'm stuck in the blast zone if I linger by your side."

"Truth or Doom?" he asked.

"Truth."

"Is that okay?"

"Such that I would pray you Doom me to it."


End file.
